Heart of the Shikon no Tama
by Y0ursTru1y
Summary: 500 yrs ago, Inu loved and hated Kikyo. 500 yrs later, he meets her reincarnation, Kag. When he finds out Kag's heart is the key to the lost powers of the Shikon no Tama, can he protect her from those power hungry for the jewel and even himself, her love?
1. Prologue: 500 Years Ago

**PROLOGUE: 500 Years Ago…**

Hi Everyone! Okay so heres the low down on this Prologue: THIS IS NOT, I MEAN **NOT** A KIKYOxINUYASHA STORY!! This part of the story is only to show the relationship of Inuyasha and Kikyo before Kagome was alive and the story behind the Shikon no Tama. It will prove to be very important later in depth with the plot, so please..bear in mind before you turn away from this story because you read about Inuyasha and Kikyo first…THIS IS A KAGOME AND INUYASHA LOVE STORY _**NOT **_KIKYO AND INUYASHA. Thank you. Please _**READ AND REVIEW**_…Thank you again :)

"_I want it…I have to have it…" He said as he ran through the forest at full speed dodging thick tree trunks with ease. __**I need it…no longer would I be an unworthy half-breed unable to avenge my mother's death caused by those dispicable mortal relatives of hers. I will become a powerful fully fledged Youkai and then I will show all those who have doubted me…**__ Inuyasha thought angrily, coming across a direct path of a familiar temple. Stealthily he jumped upon the rooftop and sat patiently until the sun slept and the first star blinked awake in the inky black sky._

_That's when he saw her. The young Miko who guarded his most prized possession day and night without a single fear of those who were much more fierce than even he. __**Stupid girl, unaware of those around her…**__ Inuyasha remarked when the young girl stayed on her path towards the temple with out even looking around alert. He positioned himself in a jump ready pose, his toes tickling in anticipation at the thought of leaping from the rooftop on top of her. _

"_No need, Hanyou. I know you are there." Called out her soft voice._

_Inuyasha bared his teeth and leapt anyway. Though landing on top of her and fleeing instantly with his possession was the original plan, the outlook came out completely different. He landed in front her and instead of grabbing what he wanted, his face came inches from being one with her sharp arrow, aimed at him by her bow. He growled quietly when her soft brown eye's peirced his wild gold ones with an amused glint._

"_Why have you been following me, Hanyou?" Kikyo asked, never taking the aim away from the middle of his forehead. Inuyasha bared his teeth again but stayed silent. This caused Kikyo to raise her eyebrow and pull back the bow string a little farther, the creak of the strain a little song of oncoming death in Inuyasha's ears. "Dare to deny, half-breed?"_

_At that poisonous word, Inuyasha jumped away from the young Miko in a speed she was not ready for and disappeared into the forest. Kikyo released the hold on the bow and arrow and sighed. __**I'm sorry, Hanyou. The sacred jewel of the Shikon no Tama cannot be yours to keep…**_

_Inuyasha secretly watched from a high treetop Kikyo return to the safe haven of her temple and took a deep breath. "Next time…that jewel is mine." He sat back against the tree and rested his eyes as his ears listened for any sound unfamiliar to the usual chirping of birds and bugs and whistleing of the wind in the forest he called his own._

_Many weeks passed and every attack Inuyasha attempted at the Miko he was always thwarted. He came to realize that she perhaps was a lot smarter than she looked. Inuyasha watched her pick berries at the opening of his forest by her temple home and rolled his eyes. __**Stupid girl…how can anyone so dumb looking protect a powerful sphere so smartly?**__ He thought irritably. Inuyasha let his back rest against the cool trunk of his favorite tree and let his eyes space out through the green leaves towards the blue sky. __**So dumb looking…her dumb brown eyes that always laugh at me… her dumb pink lips that always smirk arrogantly at me…her dumb pale skin that seems to glow magnificently in the moonlight. **__No matter how much Inuyasha could say that the girl below him was dumb he couldn't deny the fact that everything about her was beautiful to him. His mind was admiring the softness of how her hair looked when the scent of blood reached his nose._

_Inuyasha subconsciously jumped from the tree and grabbed Kikyo's wrist pulling her fingers away from her mouth. Kikyo gasped at Inuyasha's sudden appearance and her breath caught in her throat when his wet tongue licked away the blood from her pricked finger. She watched him in a slight trance, her breathing slow and uneven. The throbbing pain her finger had once been producing was now fading._

_Kikyo snatched her hand away from Inuyasha's and choked out, "What do you think you are doing, Hanyou?"_

_Inuyasha, not completely sure why he had even jumped from the tree to help her especially when it was over just a little pricked finger, jumped back out of purifying range. "I-I'm not…sure?" He said with his brows furrowed, completely aware of how lame he sounded._

"_Why do you keep following me?" Kikyo asked yet again, taking steps back towards her bow that lay against a small rock._

"_I think you know." Inuyasha said and a smirk graced his lips instantly when he saw that she was yards away from her friendly bow._

"_Do I?" Kikyo said to keep him talking, hoping that he hadn't figured out that she was completely helpless without her bow._

"_Mmhmm," He licked his lips and Kikyo saw a faint glimmer of predator in his wild golden eyes.  
"I want the Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha jumped at her but she leapt to the side and when she landed her fingers were just inches away from her bow._

_Inuyasha got back up and was about to pounce on the Miko again when he heard a male's voice call out. "Lady Kikyo? Are you home?"_

_Both Kikyo and Inuyasha looked in the direction of the voice in surprise._

"_Onigumo, stay back!" Kikyo cried out. Onigumo, a tall man with short dark black hair and large almond shaped eyes that could pass as dangerous looking to any foe, stood shocked at the scene before him. There the young Miko was with a Hanyou just yards away from her in a predotar like stance, no doubt in the hunt for the precious Shikon no Tama._

"_Lady Kikyo, I will save you!" Onigumo yelled and ran full speed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha however was to quick for the mortal and leapt at Kikyo. Instead of grabbing the jewel that he sensed in small hidden pocket beneath her Kimono above her breast, he whispered in her ear softly._

"_I'll be back."_

_Onigumo tried again to run at Inuyasha but when he reached Kikyo, Inuyasha had already disappeared into the forest. Instead he helped the Miko up off the ground and watched carefully as she dusted herself off and thanked him._

"_What do I owe the pleasure, Onigumo?" She asked._

"_I just wanted to have a friendly talk with the village's beautiful young Miko." Onigumo bowed gentleman like and tried to play off his what some might call "too-friendly" remark as nothing more than a compliment._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kikyo ate up the compliment instead of sending the harrasser home. His claws sank into the branch that held him when she led the way into the temple.__** Stupid girl…go ahead, a dumb mortal and an even dumber, dim-witted mortal should love each other because no one else would…**__ He thought, unaware of the jealous tone he was using. But what he was aware of was the stare that Onigumo guy was giving Kikyo behind her back, almost mischievious like. It was as if he knew about the sacred Shikon no Tama. But a dense mortal like him wouldn't try to steal the jewel…would he?_

_A couple months passed since the whole licking Kikyo's injured finger incident and slowly but surely, no matter how many times Inuyasha attempted but was stopped at getting that blasted jewel, both of them couldn't deny that love was in the air. Kikyo was allowing Inuyasha a closer grasp at the Shikon no Tama and Inuyasha was starting to actually stay a little longer with the Miko after she shut him down._

_Inuyasha sat and watched Kikyo from a tall tree as she sat on the river's dock, dipping her feet in the cool water that contrasted with the heat of the spring air. She was reading a small book _

_that she bought in the village and every so often took a nibble at a berry from the small basket at her side._

"_Feh." Inuyasha huffed. __**So lazy.**_

"_Inuyasha, would you like to sit with me?" Kikyo called out as she shut her book but not once turned to look up at the tree behind her to see if Inuyasha was indeed there. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but smirked and jumped down. __**Smart girl…knew I was there the whole time.**_

"_What do you want?" He mumbled and sat down, sinking his bare feet into the cool water as well._

_Kikyo smiled nicely and offered her hand out at the berries. "Would you like some?"_

"_Keh, no."_

"_Okay."_

_Silence._

"_Why aren't you sticking your damn bow in my face, huh?" Inuyasha said roughly. Splashing the water out with his feet, disturbing the calm current._

"_Would you like me to stick the arrow in your face, Inuyasha?" Kikyo chuckled._

_He rolled his eyes._

"_I just thought it might be nice to sit here with you civily for once instead of fighting over the jewel." She said thoughtfully. Inuyasha watched as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back to sigh at the sky. "It feels nice, right?"_

_He didn't say anything but he didn't have to because Kikyo knew his answer already and smiled._

_Another month passed and Inuyasha and Kikyo were getting closer and closer. No longer was Inuyasha attempting to steal the Shikon no Tama everday, he reduced it to every other day. Even then, the thrill of chase was starting to get playful for the Hanyou and Miko. Onigumo was starting to witness the bond between the two and felt uneasy about it._

_Beyond the safe village of where Lady Kikyo resided in, a blood-bath war had been broken out for a few years now all in search for the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Demons, Hanyous and power thirsty Mortals were all in battle over who would get the sacred power of the Jewel. Word had finally got out that the village where the young Miko, Lady Kikyo, lived was where the jewel was being guarded._

_Many demons and mortal's travelled there and fought for it but Kikyo protected not only the jewel but her village as well. One day, Onigumo requested Kikyo's healing abilities to another _

_village where a little boy was very sick and while she was out, three fierce demon's made their way into her village._

_When Kikyo arrived back what she saw almost made her faint. Homes and their rooftops where scattered around, barns and most of their animals lay tattered around like waste and many men, woman and children were seriously injured, some even dead. Kikyo swallowed the anger and sadness in her throat and excused herself from the village after helping what she could and went back to her own temple home._

"_Inuyasha?" She whispered out by her front door._

"_Kikyo?" He answered back and she felt his presense beside her, though she could not see him clearly in the dark._

"_I can't do this anymore." She sniffed._

_Inuyasha's brows furrowed together in worry and he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Kikyo, what can't you do anymore?"_

"_This sphere," She choked back a sob. "is the cause of this war. I have been foolish to think that by keeping it guarded in such a small and hardly known village that bloodshed would not follow me." Inuyasha smelt the salty tears welling up in her eyes. "The Shikon no Tama, destroyed my village, endangered my people and killed my loved ones."_

_The first drop of tear that blemished her clear pale skin caused Inuyasha to wrap both arms around her and pull her in close as she cried into his chest. The feeling of her so weak in his arms after knowing fully well how strong she really is made him feel helpless. He wanted to help her in anyway he could but could only think of whispering into her ear that everything was going to be okay and stroking her long silky hair._

"_Inuyasha, would you take the jewel?" Kikyo asked softly after a few minutes of crying. The question sent a shock through his body and he stopped stroking her hair._

"_Huh? You want me to use the power of the Shikon no Tama?" He asked to clarify, hoping his mind wasn't playing tricks on him._

_Kikyo looked up at him and Inuyasha saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Would you?"_

"_I-are you sure, Kikyo? Do you trust a Hanyou like me?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kikyo sniffed again and nodded. "I have grown to trust you. But I have only one request of you if I allow you the sacred power of the jewel."_

"_Anything." Inuyasha replied. Excitement was starting to build up in chest, finally he could be a full demon! "Anything at all, ask away."_

"_I want you to stay pure. Don't use this power to do evil. I have learned to know that the Inuyasha, who started out stalking me, attempting to steal the jewel, who liked to yell about how dumb I was and who is now here hugging me, is a good person…er, demon." Kikyo said. "I also want you to know that the only reason I'm giving you this chance is because I want the bloodshed to stop. Will you help me and rid the world of this ridiculous war?"_

_Inuyasha stood there staring at the woman before him in shock. How many times did he try to steal that sphere away from her, how many times did he follow her, how many times did he curse her…and now here she was practically begging him to take the jewel that was the cause of the bloody war between man and demon. "I will." He said. "I promise I will use the power for good and I swear I will help you end the war."_

_Kikyo smiled at him and did something Inuyasha definitely wasn't expecting. She kissed his cheek lightly. "I have yet another request of you, Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha placed his hand gently on the spot where she kissed and said mindlessly, "Hmm?"_

"_After you turn full demon, would you stay by my side forever?" She whispered._

_That snapped Inuyasha out of his trance and he looked at her, deep into her gentle brown eyes. "I will." Why wouldn't he? He was coming to realize that even if she was merely a mortal, Kikyo was his first love._

_They embraced._

_Onigumo glared at them deviously from behind a tree a few yards away and sneered, "Think you can give away the jewel that easily, huh, my dear Kikyo?" He walked away from the hugging couple and disappeared into the darkness of the forest._

_Inuyasha ran through the forest, hurrying to Kikyo's temple. He had promised her that he would leave for a few days while she had time to purify the Shikon no Tama so that he could use the power as a mortal, only because if he used the purified jewel as a demon, it would purify him into a human and kill his demon half forever. So now it was time for him to turn himself into a fully fledged demon. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Kikyo in his life even though he was currently only a lowly Hanyou. __**She will be the most loved mate of a Youkai there has ever been…**__ Inuyasha thought contentedly._

_Kikyo was finishing up the preparations for the three wishes the jewel allowed and was carefully placing it in it's rightful place on the purified shrine in side the temple when she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled as she set the Shikon no Tama securely in it's place and called out. "Oh, Inuyasha, you are right on time."_

_No reply._

"_I've taken all the correct arrangements for today's ceremony and all you have to do is wish whatever it is you wish and remember to keep your heart," Kikyo turned around to face the love of her life but gasped when she saw not Inuyasha, but Onigumo. "pure…"_

_Onigumo smiled almost in a wicked way._

"_Onigumo," Kikyo said light and breathlessly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the village helping out with the repairs?"_

"_Oh I was," He said nonchalontly. "But then I thought, why don't I check on our beloved Lady Kikyo and see what she's up to."_

"_Oh," She laughed softly. "I see."_

"_Yes, I do too." He raised his eyebrow's at the gleaming pink sphere behind her. "Planning on giving your little dirty half-breed doggie boyfriend a treat tonight?" Onigumo chuckled and started pacing around the temple as if the interior decorations were satisfying to him._

_Kikyo glared at him but stood protectively by the Shikon no Tama._

"_You've even got plenty of candles lit for such a special occasion, how sweet." He mocked._

"_I think it would be best if you leave, Onigumo." Kikyo said seriously. She watched as he slid his gaze away from the silken drapes that covered the temple's large windows and jumped when he tore them away and they glided across the floor and into the burning candles. "What are you doing!" She screached._

_Onigumo tore down more things and kicked over the candle oil until it spread all around. "You think you have the right to give the sacred Shikon no Tama to anyone? Especially to that dirty half-blood? He's not special enough to even be a disgusting demon and he's definitely not worthy enough to be a human! What gives you the right to give the power to him!" He kicked over a few candles and they went rolling around the floor, burning whatever came in their way._

"_Kikyo?" They heard human Inuyasha from outside the temple._

"_Go on, call him over…the runt is only mortal now, just like you and me. Maybe you two can burn together." Onigumo let out a harsh laugh. Kikyo was seething with anger. Painful flashes of the damaged village, the injured villagers and even the dead men, women, children and animals swirled through her mind._

"_It was you that day! That day you took me away, you knew that those demon's were going to ruin the village!" Kikyo said enraged._

"_My dear girl, it was I who set those demon's on the village." Onigumo said truthfully._

"_Kikyo, are you in there?" Inuyasha's voice came again. Onigumo grinned and Kikyo glared at him._

"_If you want the jewel so bad, why didn't you just let those demon's kill me?" Kikyo snapped, fully aware that Onigumo was now circling her and the sacred jewel._

"_You were too strong for those demons. I just needed you too feel guilty for holding the jewel in such a rural and peaceful village, to feel guilty for endangering their lives like that." He said._

_Kikyo glowered at him, her brown eyes flashing with fierceness. "I did! I do! I feel horrible! That's why I'm allowing Inuyasha to use the Shikon no Tama to rid the war!"_

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. No, no, no. I did want you to feel guilty enough to let someone use the jewel to rid the war, but I never expected you to use the filthy Hanyou." Onigumo picked a spot on his chin. "I was hoping,"_

"_That I would choose you? Ha!" Kikyo said engraged, staring defiently at him. "You were wrong."_

"_Clearly." He said noncholantly. "No matter, I will just take the Shikon no Tama for MYSELF!" With that, Onigumo leapt at her, knocking down even more candles which caused a sudden burst of flame around them from the spilt candle oil. Kikyo was too quick because she snatched the sphere from the shrine and jumped through the flaming ring of fire before it got big enough to burn her._

"_Kikyo?" Inuyasha called again, reaching the temple. __**Blasted human senses…can't even tell if she's inside…can't smell or hear a thing…**__He thought bitterly. "Kikyo, are you in there? Can I come in?"_

_Kikyo heard him but didn't reply. She grabbed more candle oil and spread it all around causing the fire to make a trail along it, burning up the temple from within and trapping Onigumo who was groaning in pain._

"_Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled out. "Why aren't you answering me?"_

"_Go away, Inuyasha." Kikyo appeared outside the temple after she tucked the sacred jewel inside the breast pocket of her kimono. "Leave and never come back."_

"_Huh?" Inuyasha said clearly confused. "What are you talking about?" He took a step closer._

"_Don't come any farther!" She screamed, holding out her hand._

"_Kikyo!" Inuyasha barked. "What is your problem? Don't you remember what we are supposed to do today? What you and I promised?"_

_Kikyo choked back a sob. __**I'm sorry Inuyasha…I really am. But this is the only way the war will be stopped so no one will ever be hurt again…**__ "Promises are meant to be broken, half-blood!"_

_Inuyasha growled low. "What?"_

"_Leave my sight, you filthy half-breed! Don't come back here again! Leave I said!" Kikyo shouted, feeling the heat of the flame lick at her feet, unaware by Inuyasha._

"_What the hell are you talking about, Kikyo! What is wrong with you! Have you forgotton everything we promised each other? Have you forgotton that we love each other, damn it!?" Inuyasha was starting to breath really hard and his anger was flashing in and out of his wild golden eyes._

"_Who ever said I loved you? Would I love a mere Hanyou? I don't think I am foolish enough to do so! I have decided to give the jewel to another mortal like myself! Onigumo will be a powerful immortal tomorrow and there's nothing you can do about it! So leave, you filth of a Hanyou! Leave my sight and never come back!" Kikyo picked up clay flower pot and chucked it at the human Inuyasha. "I said get out! You are a sight to sore eyes! Get away you filthy dog! Go away! I would never love you!"_

_Inuyasha dodged the pot and stood furious but defeated. He pointed a finger at her. "Fine, I'll leave, but you remember this, Miko! Next time I come back, it will be to steal the Shikon no Tama! I regret ever leaving my heart in your hands, wench!"_

"_Goodbye, Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered as a tear ran down her cheek when he disappeared into the forest. She entered the temple and nearly choked to death from the smoke and fumes emitting from the smoldering fire. She made her way to where Onigumo had once been trapped and found that he was no where in site._

_Instead of escaping the collapsing temple that was being eaten away by flames, she decided that it was best to stay there with the sacred Shikon no Tama. Let the painful memories and guilt be melted away by the fire, let her flesh be burned away along with the Shikon no Tama so no man nor demon could ever possess the power of 1000 souls._

_May her sacrifice end the blood-bath war and may her soul reincarnate into a happy, loving and guilt-free body…_

**REVIEW PLEASE. :)**


	2. Chap 1: 500 Years Later

**CHAPTER 1: 500 Years Later…**

Hi Everyone! Just a few things about this chapter: I've decided, due to the fact that it better suits the personality of him in my fanfic, Souta Higurashi will be the older brother of Kagome instead of younger. Keep that in mind. Also, just to remind you all again, this is a romantic drama story with a splash of comedy in it. The main pairings will go as follows: INUYASHAxKAGOME … MIROKUxSANGO … SESSHOMARUxRIN … PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

THANK YOU THAT IS ALL! ENJOY! AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! …even if it's a "Hi, like your story!"… :)

"Kagome, dear, do you have everything ready for this morning?" Came the motherly voice of an older woman in her early 40's. She was watching her two kids sit at the breakfast table not talking, not looking at one another and just picking at their food. She sighed when her daughter put down her spoon and announced she was done eating. "Oh, you're finished? But you hardly ate a thing."

Kagome, a 20 year old University transfer student, looked at her mom with a tired expression in her eyes and smiled weakly. "I'm not very hungry this morning, mom, but thank you." Kagome Higurashi was a thin, petite girl with long, silky, ebony hair and soft blue eyes. She really didn't look like her mom, who was shorter than she was and had short dark black hair with dark but kind brown eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi put a gentle hand on her daughter's rosy cheek and asked cautiously, "Dear, are you sure everything is okay? You look a lot thinner these days and I've noticed you haven't been eating very well. We can always see someone about-"

"I'm fine, mama." Kagome smiled a bit more stronger to assure her. "Really, I am. I'm just getting used to the weather here and everything. I've got everything I need for school today, so no worries okay? I'm going to head to out now." She kissed her mother on the cheek and waved at her older brother. "Bye Souta, have a good day at work."

Souta, older brother by 5 years, looked up from his rice bowl at his sister and nodded his goodbye. When the door shut and Kagome was out of the house, Mrs. Higurashi sat down weakly in Kagome's empty seat, put her head in her hands and started to cry softly.

Souta seeing this, got up from his chair and went by his mother's side. "Ma, don't cry. She'll be okay. Give her some time, it's only been a few weeks since dad…" He cleared his throat when 

the uncomfortable ache started to swell. "C'mon, ma, please don't cry. You know how close she was to dad, she'll be okay."

"It just makes me feel so helpless to see my daughter so miserable like that and I can't do anything to make her feel better. I'm trying so hard to make her open up more about it but she just refuses." Mrs. Higurashi's cries started to turn into soft whimpers as her son caressed his mother's back soothingly. "I miss your father, Souta…"

"I know, we all do." Souta said. "Kagome will get over the pain, she just needs time, mom. She handles everything way different than we do anyway. Are you going to be okay?"

Mrs. Higurashi took her son's hand in hers and kissed it. "Yes, I will be fine. I'm going to help out your grandfather with the temple."

"Okay, well then I'm going to head out to work. Love you, bye." Souta grinned and went out as well.

Kagome and Souta had been raised by their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, in America for almost their whole lives moving from Japan when Souta was 8 and Kagome was 3. Mrs. Higurashi was an at home mom who led the perfect mother and wife lifestyle. She had breakfast, lunch and dinner ready at all the right times and her home was always sparkling clean. Mr. Higurashi was a 9 to 5 business man who was a chairman for a large corporation in New York. He loved his wife and kid's with everything in his heart and was always giving to make them happy. He was particularily close to Kagome and everyone couldn't deny that she was _Daddy's Little Girl_.

But in the beginning of April after suffering from a sudden heart attack, Mr. Higurashi lost his life and the Higurashi's lost a piece of their family. They decided that it was just to painful to live in America with out Mr. Higurashi anymore so they packed up and went to go live with Mrs. Higurashi's father, the owner and keeper of a famous shrine, in Japan.

Instead of driving to school, Kagome decided it was best to walk as the University wasn't far from her home. _**Who am I kidding…I don't even have a license.**_ She thought amusingly. As she walked, Kagome pleased herself by pointing out the different styles of japanese boys and girls her age. Some were wearing bright colors, others were wearing really casual tees and shorts and some were wearing things that she knew she wouldn't ever be caught dead in. Looking down at her own americanized name brand dress, she suddenly felt sort of uncomfortable. _**Way different than what is worn here…**_

"Well hello, pretty lady!" Came a male voice from behind her. Not thinking that call out was towards her, due to the fact that she knew no one, Kagome didn't bother turning around. "You must be new, transfer student?" asked the voice again.

This time Kagome did turn around and saw a handsome guy her age come jogging up. "Excuse me?" She replied. The boy smiled a heart melting smile and held out his hand. Kagome looked over his features and found him to be about a foot taller than her, light brown hair, hazel eyes with a tan built body. She held out her hand and he took it and kissed lighly.

"How do you do? My name is Miroku Houshi."

Kagome blushed slightly and slowly took her hand back. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Houshi. My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh please, just call me Miroku." He laughed. "So are you the new transfer student we are expecting? The one from America?"

Kagome pondered if she should tell him. _**Why not…he's going to find out sooner or later…**_ "Yeah, that'd be me. How did you know you were supposed to get a new student?" This Miroku, she had to admit, made her laugh. Though she was hesitant about befriending him, she felt that she could trust him. Miroku was perverted when it came to girls, she saw. Every pretty one that passed him, he called out, "Hi, beautiful!" and even the ones that seemed to lack confidence, he called out, "Hey, (insert name here), looking good today!".

"You flatter everyone don't you?" Kagome laughed as the not so pretty girl Miroku just complimented, blushed a deep red, 'Eeeped' and ran away with a shy smile. "Quite the playboy here, I'm guessing?"

Miroku pretended to be insulted and dramatically beat his fist against his chest once. "Ouch. Kagome, I am most certainly not a playboy. How dare you pain my heart?"

Kagome laughed harder and put a hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles. "I'm sorry…I guess I might have saw wrong."

"You didn't see wrong, he's definitely a playboy." A girl's voice said.

Both Kagome and Miroku turned around to find a tall, thin girl with a pretty face and long, black, straight hair pulled into a ponytail. Kagome felt a sudden rise in tempature and looked to see Miroku blushing slightly. She grinned. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm the new transfer student from America."

The girl shook Kagome's hand and replied, "My name is Sango Taijia."

"Nice to meet you."

"Sango, my love, how are you this wonderful morning?" Miroku asked politely. Sango rolled her eyes and whipped her ponytail hair over her shoulder. "Have you eaten breakfast? I've brought some donuts from the convience store down the street from my house, would you like some?"

Sango rolled her eyes again. "No, I'm good. I've got training this morning. Thanks, though."

Miroku grinned wide. "Any time."

Kagome pointed at both of them and pulled a confused face. "Um, are you two…?"

"Dating?" Miroku added happlily.

"No, we aren't." Sango said. "Just friends. Or somewhat of friends."

"Ouch." Kagome heard Miroku whisper to himself.

The three of them walked towards the entrance of the University, Kagome mainly listening to how their spring break's were filled with either excitement or boring situations. She smiled to herself slightly and thought how so far, the morning was going okay.

"So what are you studying, Kagome?" Sango asked walking back from the main office so Kagome could register real quick. She was leading them to their homeroom class: General Studies.

"I'm actually studying nursing." Kagome replied. "What about you two?"

"Wow, nursing? That's pretty big." Miroku said in awe. "I'm a majoring in History."

"Oh wow, that's…" Kagome said.

"Boring? I know." Sango teased. Miroku pulled a pained expression. "Just kidding, Miroku. I'm studying in Martial Arts. My dad's a master and I'm hoping to take over his business one day."

"Oh that's really cool. Are you really good?"

"Psh…Sango can kick anyone's butt. She always get's first place in those tournaments." Miroku praised. "She's the best." Sango blushed and nudged Miroku playfully. Kagome held in her giggle.

"What made you want to study History, Miroku?" Kagome asked interested. Anyone who thought of having History as their major must have a really good reason. As they walked, she looked around the University and noticed how large it was. It was pretty fancy looking too, with marble floors and white walls with cherry wood doors.

"I come from a long line of monks. Every skipped generation of the males in my family must become monks, but I became the disappointment in my family because I decided to study at a University instead of become one.. I have been told tons of stories about the past and it has always fascinated me. Sometimes I wish I could have been born back in those days. Anyway, they ended up giving the title to my beloved brother and now he's somewhere in Europe studying." Miroku reminisced to them. "Ain't no big deal."

"What a trouble maker." Sango laughed before walking into their homeroom.

Before Kagome and Miroku walked in after her, Miroku whispered in her ear, "I also plan on marrying. Can't help it if I fell in love with a girl ten years ago." He smiled at her and walked in after Sango. Kagome stopped to watch him walk over to Sango's desk, say something and then Sango punched him in the arm and blushed, secretly trying to hide her smile.

Kagome stepped into the classroom and stood beside the teacher's desk. She took in the whole room before her, the wide windows allowing in the warm morning light, Miroku turning around in his desk to flirt with the irritated Sango, a few students throwing paper balls and airplanes at each other and even the teacher lazily reading a romance novel instead of calming the classroom. The buzzing sound of the class bell rang and the professor shut her book with a loud and dusty slam.

"Okay, okay, settle down." The teacher said. She was an elderly lady with drooping wrinkles and bright red hair that Kagome swore was a wig. She wore a navy blue dress with yellow polka dots and a fuzzy grey sweater that produced a fit of giggles itching in the back of Kagome's throat. "Let's welcome our new transfer student from America."

The classroom settled down, took their seats and all eyes were on her.

"Okay, doll, go head and introduce yourself." The professor said.

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled kindly. She remembered in one of her english classes in America, a teacher had once told her that it was an indication of respect and sincerity if you look around at your peers when you are making a speech, so Kagome let her eyes glide around to all the different faces that would soon become her friends.

"Hello, My name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you all."

"Welcome, Kagome Higurashi." They all said in a tone that simply said, _we've said this line a thousand times already_.

"Let's see, I'm a second year transfer student from America and I am currently studying in the medical field." The class gave little sounds to indicate awe. "I moved here with my mother and older brother during spring break to live with my grandfather who is the temple keeper of the Shikon no Tama Shrine. I'm into anything that makes for a fun time, so I hope we all can become good friends." _**So corny…gah. I hate introducing myself…in America, you don't even have to do this…just sit in your seat and make friends out on break…that's the way.**_

A student raised his hand. "Miss Higurashi, what was America like?" It was a boy who asked and pretty cute one too. He was lightly tan with an athletic build, short sandy brown hair and tender light coffee colored eyes. When she told him what the country was like, he flashed his perfect white smile and she felt her face feel slightly warmer. _**So cute…**_

Kagome was in the middle of answering another question when she suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine. She got the eerie feeling that someone was either right behind her or was glaring at her fiercely from somewhere in the room. She scanned the faces of her classmates and came across two golden eyes flashing with disbelief. When the owner of the wild amber eyes realized that she was staring back, he quickly avoided the eye contact and Kagome could have swore he muttered something in annoyance.

_**What the hell? Was that guy just glaring at me? And did he tear his eyes away from me in…like…irritation? What a jerk.**_ She thought crossly. She didn't even know the guy, so why was he letting off such an unwelcoming gesture towards her?

"Well we're all glad that you are here, Kagome. Welcome to Mandatory General Studies for 2nd year, Class A." The professor smiled a toothy smile.

Kagome had barely heard it because her mind was on the guy who was now looking down at his book reading like she was never there introducing herself. _**Jeez, someone can really be that awful.**_ "Huh? Oh yes, thank you, professor!"

"Let me see, where to put you, where to put you…" She was scanning her finger in what looked like a seating chart and then stopped when she came across what appeared to be a good choice. "This will do, how about you go sit over there next to Mr. Taisho, dear. Inuyasha, please stand up so she know's where you are."

Not even knowing who this _Mr. Inuyasha Taisho_ was already was making her heart beat really fast and she suddenly felt really nervous. Having a gut twisting feeling that the guy she was supposed to sit by was none other than the one person she didn't want to sit by, she searched frantically around the room for any boy besides him to stand up. No such luck. Wild golden eyes rolled when Mr. Inuyasha Taisho stood up grudgingly.

"Okay dear, go on and take your things to the empty seat beside him. We'll start class now." The professor said and Kagome was cursing herself the whole way as she dragged her feet to the empty spot.

When she sat down, she realized that she had nothing to do, because General Studies was only a study class, so she dug in her bag for a book to read. An hour passed and Kagome was only pretending to read now, she was only on page 15, due to her curiousity. This Inuyasha had moved his seat to the side of his desk farthest away from her when she settled next to him and sat very frigid, growling lowly every so often. Keeping her head down to disguise her real action, she sneaked a quick glance at the boy reading his own book beside her. When he turned a page of his book, she quickly put her eyes back on her own. A minute later, she stole another glance; but nothing happened. _**Is he ignorning me? I've been sitting next to him for almost the whole period and he hasn't even said a word to me.**_

Deciding to blow the uncomfortable atmosphere away, she marked her page and shut the book. She turned to him and whispered, "Hi, I'm Kagome." Expecting him to look at her and introduce himself seemed to be too high of an expectation because whether he was ignoring her or just didn't hear, he didn't even look her way.

So she took the latter and told herself that he just didn't hear. "Hi, I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha shut his book and looked up at the clock. He then turned his head to her and said, "I know who you are, no need to tell me twice." Kagome stared at him in shock. Was he for real? Did he really just stay that to her? She wasn't even aware that the bell had rang and Inuyasha stood up quickly, grabbed his things and walked out of the classroom with out another word to her. Only when Sango and Miroku called out and touched her arm did she come out of shock.

"Did he? He just- I can't believe he-" Kagome stuttered.

"What?" Sango asked confused. Kagome shook the disbelief out of her eyes and looked up at both of her new friends.

"That Inuyasha character, he has to be the rudest guys I have ever laid eyes on. What is his problem?" She asked angrily.

"Aw, Inuyasha Taisho. Well, he don't talk much. He just comes to school and does what he has to do then leaves back to his mansion." Miroku laughed.

"Mansion?" Sango and Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he's the younger brother of the C.E.O of that huge new company, Taisho Inc." He told them, scratching his arm. "Super rich people, the Taisho brothers. I even heard, on top of the company, their father left them all his money when he died, which supposedly was when they were really young, millions and millions"

"Lucky bastards." Sango sniffed jealously. "Born rich, live rich and act rich. No wonder Inuyasha is such a snob."

"Yeah but still, that gives him no right to treat other's like that." Kagome said. _**I come from a wealthy background and I don't act like that…**_"What is Taisho Inc anyway?"

"I dunno." Sango said.

"Honestly, I don't even know." Miroku added truthfully. "A lot of people don't even know. Well, just those from ordinary and poor backgrounds. I guess only the rich and top level people go there. Some people think it's an investigation corporation, I heard that even the American CIA have gone there. But then again, some people think it's a bank for only the rich…but like I said, no one really knows except those who go there and are allowed in."

__

_**Strange…**_Kagome thought suspiciously. _**A bank or investigation or something for only the rich and top level people? That's a bit discriminating, isn't it?**_

"Who is his brother?" Sango asked.

"Oh that would be Sesshomaru Taisho, very powerful man. He has connections all over the world and a lot of people fear him, though he's only 27 years old. I guess a lot of the fear came from his father first, I heard," Miroku's voice lowered secretive. "I heard that the Taisho's might be big time crime bosses and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father was the leader of it before he was killed. Maybe Sesshomaru is the new boss and Inuyasha is next in line." He laughed out loud, scaring both Kagome and Sango from the sudden loudness.

"Naw, I doubt that." Sango replied. "The Taisho's can't be big time crime bosses, I just can't see that." She put her bag over her shoulder and led the way out of the classroom.

Miroku was still laughing as he and Kagome followed suit. "Yeah, probably, but still…it's a little weird how much of a mystery those brother's are."

_**Yes…very strange indeed. So Inuyasha is not only a huge, fat jerk but he's also a mysterious nutcase. Just a way to start out the end of my 2**__**nd**__** year by sitting next to a future crime boss…**_ Kagome, Miroku and Sango all went their own ways for their next class and promised to meet up after school to show Kagome around the town.

_**THiNGS TO LOOK FORWARD TO iN CHAPTER TWO**_

Miroku and Sango show Kagome around town and make a quick stop at Taisho Inc.

Sesshomaru makes an appearance :)

Hojo walks Kagome home, both unaware of the stranger watching them

Inuyasha ceases to fail his rudeness towards the confused Kagome, but we do learn the reason of his unfair treatment.

Rin becomes the new friend of Kagome, Sango and Miroku

Shikon no Tama story is told

**REVIEW PLEASE. **


End file.
